This World Never Makes Sense
by mysticalMAK
Summary: What has this world come to? Could things really work out? A RanmaxRyoga fic so enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ranma 1/2 Characters Though I wish I did...They are the property and Ideas of Rumiko Takahashi...

**This World Never Makes Sense**

_**Part one:**_

The windows stood open for him. The fresh breeze felt good on his face. Outside the window, life in Nerima scurried on in its fast paced fashion. Yet, time was moving slow for him. Ryoga rubbed his eyes in frustration. Why did she say that? Was some part of of him excited by what he heard? What was it about her that drove him mad?

"Geeze, I must be either tired or going nuts," He said to himself. His mind raced back to her. Trying its best to remember her blue eyes, her luscious long red hair, her curvacious hips, and her tender smile.

He sighed and sat down near the window. Peering out once again as the world passed him by while he was lost in his thoughts...

"OH MY GOD...why did I have to say that to him," Ranma asked herself beating her head against the door to her room. She suddenly smiled at the memory of his innocent look of shock at her sudden proclamation...

_(Flashback)_

_The day had started off well at the Tendo household. That is until Ryoga came in with one of his outrageous claims that Ranma had somehow managed to make his life worse just by existing and challenged Ranma to one of their usual duels._

_"BY KAMI RYOGA! HOW DENSE CAN YOU BE!" Ranma screamed. She stared him in the eyes. She was breathing heavy and was torn between slapping the almighty crap out of Ryoga and Kissing him until he could not think straight._

_What are you talking about Ranma?," Ryoga asked as he was stopped in his tracks._

_"Why must we fight like this?" Ranma began,"Why can't we stop doing this...this useless bullshit." Ranma slowly walked over to Ryoga and placed her hand on his cheek. Gazing long and hard into his eyes as if trying to touch his soul. _

_"We could be so much more than this," she spoke softly,"There is much more to experience if you just stop being a dipstick."_

_"Wha...W-What do you mean?," Ryoga asked. Besides Akane, he wasn't used to having someone this affectionate with him. He stared into her eyes unable to read what she was thinking...then again he wasn't sure what he was thinking either._

_"You know, us, there has got to be a reason that you keep coming back to me like this," Ranma stated. She began moving in closer to him and trying to keep his face level to hers._

_"uhhhh...," was all Ryoga could say. Ranma continued to move closer to him as her eyes closed. Ryoga knew what was coming and some way he feared it. _

_Ranma opened her eyes and realized that Ryoga was giving her a strange look. A look that said fear or shock she wasn't sure._

_"Oh my god, Ryoga I'm sorry," She said turning. She ran into the dojo leaving Ryoga staring after her..._

_(End Flashback)_

Ranma Leaned against the wall. Her hand on her chest as her heart beat against her ribcage and the beat rang in her ears. Yet, despite of the sheer confusion of it all she smiled...


	2. of happy thoughts, and funny situations

This World Never Makes Sense

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ranma 1/2 crew...but boy if I did I would be one happy camper...

Promise: I promise you some of this story is complete and utter BS, But you will enjoy it...

Chapter 2 -

Ranma laid under a tree gazing at the stars, drinking a cup of tea. Something he had not spent much time to do in his past. Thinking how amazing they were in all their glory. Imagining, like him, they each had their own little story to tell. Though, thinking on it...what kind of tale is the tale of a martial artist who had three fiancees and he managed to dodge the bullet each time...

Akane, had spent more time away from him after the incident with Saffron. She refused to be anywhere near him saying he was nothing but trouble. Until there was a gap so big between them that the fathers called off the engagement indefinitely. Shampoo gave up on him when the Amazon elders sent her word to desist in her efforts shortly after the failed wedding. Ukyo, he thought giggling, that some twisted sort of fate led her to fall for Kuno. Plain and simple...the fact that Ranma had denied her so much also played into it. Either way, Ranma was now free to do what he pleased. Soun also had allowed him and his father to stay in the Tendo home for as long as they needed.

On that thought, Ranma frowned, laying underneath that tree felt mighty lonesome. That the one who should be there, should be Ryoga. However, he had not been seen in over three months. Then suddenly came the voice of the object of his thoughts...

"Did I make it back?," Ryoga looked around. He frowned in concentration trying to remember if this was the Tendo Home. Koi pond, front gates, dojo...check. He did not notice in the corner of his eye that Ranma had upended the contents of his tea on his head triggering his curse. Moving quickly, She then suddenly popped up in his field of vision.

"AHHHH!!!," Ryoga screamed as he fell back on his rump. He looked up noticing a rather generously sized...uh...wait a minute...raising his gaze he noticed a pair of pretty blue eyes and red hair.

"Hello...uh...Ranma...," he trailed off. She smiled down at him. He suddenly blushed and looked down noticing she was barefoot and her toenails were painted blue. Well doesn't she have the cutest little feet and her toes are so pretty he thought. And then he thought again thinking "What?!" He then proceeded to mentally bitch smack himself.

"So where have you been?" Ranma asked him. Though her tone was a little more giddy than she expected.

"Uh...Around," Ryoga replied, his mind still wrestling down the part of him that thought she was attractive. She helped him up, smiling tenderly as she did so.

"Well...you should...come inside and tell me all about it!" She cried happily, grabbing his arm and dragging him inside to the couch. Earning strange looks for any and all who were nearby.

Ryoga proceeded to tell Ranma his tales of his "misplaced" adventures. All the while, Ranma sat there smiling, nodding her head occasionally to acknowledge that she was listening. Most of all, she was attached to his arm, never letting him go. It was eventually four hours later when Ryoga finished his tales. Looking at Ranma, he began to see something...something he couldn't exactly put his finger on but nonetheless it was something. She smiled at him and he felt himself blush all the way from his toes to his ears. Noting their closeness, He thought she was amazing, despite the fact that five or six months ago that he was trying to kill her. Thinking about it, it didn't make sense. Why had he wanted to kill her originally anyway.

Noting the fact he was staring at her she just smiled her best. Making him blush in the process. Oh my god he is soooooo cute! she thought. Right then her father started calling for her...

"Right away!" she proclaimed as she proceeded to stand up while smiling at Ryoga. She lost her balance and fell down, almost on Ryoga. She giggled and He smiled. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Ok. Im getting up," she breathed and continued to stare into his eyes. Their lips just mere inches apart. His breathing had sped up a little as well.

"Yeah, this is me getting up, see? Im getting up and going to see what my dad wanted," she giggled and he chuckled heartily. Losing themselves in each others eyes, their faces moved closer together. Afraid to breath, for fear that they might lose this moment, they moved into a kiss... so soft, sensual, and loving.

"Ranma?! What is taking you soooo...?" Genma gasped as he gazed at the scene before him. Quickly, Ranma and Ryoga shot apart and to opposite sides of the room. He slowly began to smirk. He would have started laughing if it wasn't going to turn both of them redder than Ranma's chinese shirt.

"UH...Hi...Dad...what did you need?" She asked unintentionally in a squeaky voice.

"Well,...I needed you to help with something in the dojo. So don't take so long," Genma replied walking away. Inside he laughing uncontrollably, thinking, God I love to keep him on his toes. Saying a silent prayer to his favorite deity that he might be able to do that again, he walked into the dojo.

In the other room, still breathing heavily, Ranma and Ryoga looked at one another. Both of them smiled as their breathing calmed down. Ryoga approached her, and pulled her into a great hug. She pulled him in tight and had the biggest smile she has ever had in her life...

A/N

So tell me people what do you think of this one? I would take any suggestions or thought from anyone who would like to see something specific happen...hope to hear from you all soon TTFN...


	3. Isn't The Lake Fun?

This world never makes sense

Usual Disclaimer: I dont own Ranm 1/2 or any of the characters therein. They are the property of one Rumiko Takahashi. I only like to play in their world.

Chapter 3

"No!"

"Really?"

"I mean like how?," Ranma asked in sincere curiousity.

Ryoga smiled wide, show off his fangs before continuing on with his tale.

"Yeah, Ive been to the forbidden city in china,"he began ", which was an accident to begin with mind you, but its not all what they make it out to be. Sure is pretty though."

Both of them sat on the shore of a lake just outside Nerima. Each wearing their appropriate swimwear. soaking up the rays of the afternoon sun.

Ranma wiggled her toes in the sand. Reveling in the feeling it sent through the soles of her feet. The cool breeze blew off of the lake and softly against her skin. The two piece she wore hugged her curves decidedly well. Ryoga was having a hard time of it just keeping his eyes to himself.

He looked to his own feet and lightly toed the sand. The cool breeze felt good to him, but the warm sun felt better on his muscles. He normally didn't wear shorts only at the beach. It revealed too much of him and he felt very vulnerable. However, Ranma was very insistant. Her own attire worked for her and was a good persuasive tool.

"Man, she looks absolutely beautiful," he thought. Its what Ranma said nex that brought him out of his daydream.

"What?," He asked.

"I wish I had your curse, I said," She replied.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"Trust me you don't."

"Yes I DO, I mean come on, all the beautiful places you get to see..."

"And the never ending point of showing up at the wrong time. Getting lost ain't all that fun Ranma. Especially if youre unprepared."

With that the conversation stopped. Ranma narrowed her eyes to slits for a moment and just stuck her tongue out at him. He smiled in triumph and returned the gesture.

"Well, at least I don't get lost on my way to the bathroom," she joked.

"O.k. That's it!," Ryoga exclaimed as he rose to his feet, picking Ranma up as he went along.

"Wait, what?," She asked as she was being hauled off. Moving awfully close to the water in the lake. Seeing their destination, Ranma began flailing about.

"Wait just a minute now...," She trailed off as Ryoga made a giant leap into the water. Fully soaking the two of them.

As they resurfaced, she sputtered. Spitting water in ever which direction. Ryoga popped up next to her, with another triumphant smile on his face.

"Why you!," she exclaimed as she began to wrestle with him. Each trying to get the upper hand on the other. However, it only brought them closer together.

"Uh...," was all Ranma could say as she looked into Ryoga's eyes. Her breath catching in her throat. Her arms had somehow found their way around his neck. His hands rested firmly on her hips. She loved the way his hands felt against her skin.

"Ryoga...," she gasped as he leaned closer to her, touching his forehead to hers. She could smell the scent of the soap that kept him from transforming. It smelled odd but in a good way. Especially as she was this close.

They touched noses as their lips came closer. Losing themselves in each others eyes. His breath felt wonderful against her lips. His hands caressing the soft skin of her hips. Causing her to gasp and moan involuntarily. Yet she loved every second of it.

Their lips drew closer and each shivered in anticipation of it. The water moving around them. The rays of the hot sun and the cool breeze long forgotten. Nothing existed but this moment.

Soon their lips met in a soft,loving, generous kiss. Her lips felt like silk against his, and he reveled in it. His hands snaked their way around her until they could pull her tight against him. Both held the other tightly, almost fearing as if they let go, the other would disappear.

So lost were they in their little world that they could not hear the triumphant shout of a man, Ranma's father Genma, rushing towards the water.

"CANNONBALL!," and both Ranma and Ryoga were splashed heavily. The both of them sputtered looking around for the perpetrator of the splash.

A moment later, a panda popped up out of the water, smiling. It then struck a triumphant pose. Ranma looked at Ryoga, and Ryoga looked her. They both turned to the panda.

"GROWF!," He exclaimed, causing both Ranma and Ryoga to laugh. Their laughter echoed across the water of the lake, joining the harmony of the world around it.

A/N

Sorry its taken so long to get this going...wont take as long next time. Hope you enjoy it. And as usual the same rules apply, R&R - flame me or offer some constructive criticism. Enjoy! TTFN


End file.
